the Blinx series
by authorstokes
Summary: Blinx is time sweeping his way back into trouble!
1. Chapter 1

_**(Bold italics represent my notes) My first attempt at writing a fanfiction, hope you enjoy it!**_

Ch1, missing

"ugh, what am I going to do?..." Thought Blinx, Blinx was a time sweeper that was conidered a hero, but when when 'the big crystal' crisis (blinx 2) occured, Roland became the 'time master', which Blinx wasn't too happy about. *knock knock* Blinx opened the door, to his suprise it was the shop clerk, Katherine. "Hey Kath, how are you?"

Katherine was nearly in tears "Not good."

"What's going on?"

"It's Kevin..."

"What about him?"

"You don't know?"

"No"

"He's missing"

"MISSING!? FOR HOW LONG?!"

"Two weeks now..." she began to cry.

"There there..." Blinx hugged Katherine in a consoling manner "I'll find him, don't worry" He let go "I'll find him", he walked towards the bed, he pulled out a wooden box, hand made. He opened it, it contained his time sweeper, the TS1000, the vintage sweeper, as fellow timesweepers would say, they were rare, very rare. He pulled out the sweeper, and noticed another lid, reading 'Time factory graduate school memories', he opened the lid, then closed it again, along with the bigger box, he hastilly pushed it back underneth the bed. Blinx put the sweeper on his back then walked back to Katherine. "I'll find him, even if it takes a year, I'll find him, don't worry..." He walked into the corrridor

"Blinx..." Blinx stopped, he turned around "Thank you, even if the worst is true, thank you for helping" he smirked, she carried on "even though our relationship is over, our friendship will constantly carry on." Blinx ran back to Katherine

"One last thing...I'm happy for you" Kevin and Katherine were engaged to be married, their wedding day was supposed to the day after the prom, which was in a day's time. Katherine smiled as Blinx placed his hand on her forearm "I hope you'll never regret your wedding, I hope you two will live longer than me, I hope..." he paused "I hope you never forget me, I hope you never forget any of your friends, we're all here for you, that's what friends are for..." Blinx winked as he walked away, he didn't know it yet, but he was heading into a lot of hassle.

_**BIinx has a big task to do, find Kevin before the worst happens. What will happen? We'll have to see!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's ch2! Last time, Blinx promised to find Kevin, wether dead or alive, now he's planning the rescue, enjoy!**_

_**I forgot to say it last time, Blinx the time sweeper is not my property, he belongs to artoon.**_

Ch2, the rescue plan

Inside the Time factory's canteen was Blinx, standing on one of the tables. "Alright! Listen up, Kevin's missing, what's more, his wedding is in two days, this is not a drill, this is a race, find him, before Death does. Any questions?" A tall feline with a silver tracksuit raised his hand, he was named Jimmy.

"What if we lose the race? What if he's already dead?"

"We bring him back, for his funeral, any more?" Another feline raised their hand.

"Do we have permission?"

"Yes, I spoke to the CEO before dinner." Another raised their hand.

"Where?"

"No idea" the last feline raised their hand.

"Does that mean that the prom is canceled?"

"Unfortunately, yes. we meet up at eight o'clock sharp TONIGHT. Mission breifing, with everyone on the top with us." Blinx was walking out the canteen when he noticed Katherine walking next to him

"You care about him."

"Yes."

"You're happy for him."

"Yes."

"Are you jealous?"Blinx stopped

"No."

"Why?"

"First of all, me and him are close, second of all, jealousy is pointless, as I would say:

Envy is not for me."

***7:59 pm**

Blinx was reading his agenda, trying to remember every scrap of detail possible

***8:00pm**

"Alright, here's the deal, Kevin's gone, we need to save him, but we don't have any records of him not returning from any of his missions, but, there is a record of the Black fires not returning, their rescue was unsuccessful, but, two weeks ago, a portal opened from the Ice coves, strange thing is, that's where the Black fires were lost, stranger thing is, some one came out of the portal bofore any one went in, fits in with Kevin's dissapearance. So there's the best place to start, if all else fails, we check ALL worlds." People started to groan "I'm also allowing pirate radio station play music through our mission."the people groaned louder "HEY! STAY FOCUSED, WE COULD BE DEALING WITH ROGUES! Got it? Good, we start tomorrow."

_**The rescue is starting, let's hope that time doesn't run out (time, Blinx, tiny LOL.).**_

_**Blinx, Katherine, the CEO and jimmy belong to Artoon.**_

_**I made up Roland, Kevin and the black fires**_

_**Ch3 comin' soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guess what? Blinx and all his friends don't belong to me, and here's chapter3!**_

_**Bold only means song lyrics, seriously though, the songs I put down are awesome, check them out.**_

Ch3, the rescue

All the time sweepers gathered in the huge portal room, with Blinx standing in the middle of the crowd. "Guys! The first two teams entering will be The Wild Cats, and Jimmy's Skinnies, after ten minutes come out, you will need every bit of energy you have! Next up is Dark Soul, and Skipper Zipp. Then is Timefactory's Finest, and TomTom Whackers, then is Dragon Hunters, and Arabian Youth, and last of all is..." he paused "My team, and Roland's Rollers. Although, I will try and stay with as many teams as possible, that's how I roll, we will find Kevin, let's go!" The Wild Cats, Jimmy's Skinnies and Blinx entered the portal

***Inside the Ice coves**

"Blinx? Are you there?" The operator called Blinx' watch

"Yes operator, I'm there, get the radio going!"

"This is radio Timefactory playing music during operation rescue, first song is The United States of Eurasia, by Muse"

***Song begins**

"We ready?" Blinx asked impatiently, they all nodded. "good! Let's go!"

**You and me are the same,**

Meanwhile, in the time factory, Katherine is staring at the portal in a worried matter "Please be safe, Blinx, I'm counting on you"

**We don't know, or care who's to blame**

"I will find him" Blinx thought

**But we know that whoever holds the reigns,**

"Good luck" thought the CEO.

**Nothing will change,**

"He won't find him" thought Roland.

**our course has gone insane**

"Even if we find Kevin, will we find the Black Fires too?" Asked the operator

**And these wars, they can't be won,**

"I don't know" replied the CEO

**And these wars, they can be won,**

"8 minutes 52 seconds" Jimmy said

**And do you want them to go on, and on, and on?**

"I hope we find him" said one of Jimmy's Skinnies

**Why split these states,**

"This could cause us to tear apart" said a Wild Cat

**When there can be only one**

"Is there any reason to?" Blinx replied

**And must we do as we're told,**

**Must we do as we're told**

"Why is it that we have to come out after ten minutes? We could go on longer." Asked another Wild Cat, Blinx lunged towards him, he flinched.

"Time. Is not as controllable as you think."

"Time doesn't stop for anyone, we're lucky we have this technology. One glitch in any sweeper could cause a time lapse, which could cause a paradox, so we're god damned lucky for what we've got."

**You, and me fall in line,**

"What are the chances that he's alive?" Asked Jimmy

**To be punished for unproven crimes**

"Slim, and if he's kidnapped?" Asked Blinx

**And we know that there's no one we can trust,**

"Even slimmer." Blinx said grimmley

**Our anchient heroes,**

"But we never give up." Blinx said cheerfully

**They are turning to dust,**

"Right?" Blinx asked to boost morale

**And these wars, they can't be won**

**Does anyone know, or care how they begun**

**They just promise to go on, and on, and on,**

"I officially like this song!" Yelled one of Jimmy's Skinnies

**But soon we will see,**

**There can be only one**

"Agreed! This song is beast!"

**United states,**

**United states of,**

" why is everyone into this song?" Said Roland

"Don't dis muse! You're just jealous that they actually have musical talent"

**Eurasia, sia, sia, sia**

**Eurasia, sia, sia, sia**

**Eurasia, sia, sia, sia**

"I'm adding this to my personal playlist after this!" Said a Wild Cat

"It's already in mine." Said Jimmy. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "What? I own the shop, every song is in my list."

***song ends**

"3minutes 12 seconds!" Yelled Jimmy

"Where is Eurasia?" Asked a Wild Cat

"Wait a minute, Eurasia, that was what the sign said at the forgotten city" said Blinx "if that answers your question"

"Smart ass"

"I was chosen wasn't I?"

"No need to brag"

"I'm not bragging"

"Oh really?"

"Okay guys, enough!" Said Jimmy

"You know what Blinx, screw you, you're just trying to inflate your own ego, there's more to time sweeping than soloing, maybe if you weren't such a soloist, you'd be the time master-" Blinx grabbed him and pushed into a wall.

"Don't you ever degrade me like that, I organized this mission from scratch, I can easily remove the Wild Cats from it" Blinx let go, the Wild Cat dropped to the floor "show some respect" the Wild Cat swung a punch at Blinx as he turned around, he punched back, so hard, the Wild Cat became unconscious.

" That's enough!" Yelled Jimmy "time's up let's head back"

Mean while at the Timefactory Katherine stared at the portal " will Kevin be with them" thought Katherine. They came through, but Kevin wasn't there. Blinx walked to Katherine

"I'm sorry, we didn't find him this time, but we will keep trying." We walked off " we will keep trying" was ringing through his head

_**Here we are! Ch3! Kevin still missing, but Blinx isn't giving up easy. What will happen? Find out in ch4!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch4, 4 chapters in 3 days, and I'm not exhausted in the slightest!**_

***In Blinx's room, 8:45**

Clothes were sprawled everywhich way, not just Blinx's clothes, but Katherine's too. She woke up and walked over to put her clothes on, Blinx spoke "I can't believe we did that"

"He'll never find out."

"But still, you two were supposed to be married today, and we pulled that stunt."

"It's a thank you." Katherine said in a flirty manner."

"One you never needed to give."

"I know you'll find him."

"And if I don't ?"

"You'll never be able to look at yourself in the mirror."

"Partly because I'll be overthrown with guilt, but mostly because you'll hunt me down and disfigure me."Blinx said as he slipped his trousers on "you haven't changed a bit."

"Yeah?"

"You're still as beautiful as anything."

"Maybe so..."

***boxing ring 10:30 **

A boxing match was going on, and Jimmy was the referee. Blinx was spectating, when Katherine walked up."is this normal?"

"Oh, yes, it's a way to let off steam that the timesweeper build up over time, this clears up their head ." The match finished, a familiar feline stepped on the ring, a Wild Cat

"Who do you challenge?" Asked Jimmy

"Blinx" the Wild Cat said

***the match 10:32**

Blinx and the Wild Cat stood in the ring, Jimmy signalled the start, the Wild Cat struck a punch, Blinx dodged it, and struck the Wild Cat straight in the nose, it was a one hit K.O. Blinx remained on the ring and walked over to Roland "Roland! Get your lazy back side up here

*** the match 10:36**

Blinx and Roland were standing waiting for their enemy to hit first, Roland started punching him, fast and hard, Blinx defended them all, he struck a punch in Roland glove, and the glove bounced back and Roland's face, with what seemed to be an awful lot of power, as Roland hit the floor hard, but wasn't knocked unconscious. Roland slowly got up, and started to speak provoking words. "It doesn't matter how much you try, I am the best, and you? You're just a scared. Little. Kitten!" Blinx punched him straight in the face, Roland wasn't so lucky, Blinx hit him before he could even flinch, and Blinx hit him with so much power, a loud crack sound could be heard, it was a combination of Roland's jaw and nose bone breaking and Blinx's own hand shattering with such force that has been applied.

*** timefactory grand stairwell 11:41**

Blinx sat on one of the stairs, hands on his face. Katherine sat beside him "pretty hard punch." She said admiringly, Blinx didn't look at her

"It's something I do well. one hit wonders."

"At least you had the guts to do it. Most would shiver if he challenged anyone, and you challenged HIM, willy nilly. That's not only impressive, that's stupid in anyoe else's book. And BOOM!" Katherine even did the punching movements to go with it"then BOOM! He's down!" Roland walked past just as Blinx lifted his head, Roland sneered, or it looked like he sneered. He had bandages and who-knows-what all over his face. As Roland sneered Blinx relived the moment of reckoning in his head. "He asked for it." Said Katherine

"Otherwise his jaw would still be in one piece, wait here." Blinx walked up to Roland, he didn't stop. "Hey!" Roland kept walking "Roland!" He didn't want to know. "Misery guts!" Roland stopped "just a word of warning, you're not always the best, but I still shouldn't have hit you that hard, sorry."

"I don't care about what game you're getting me to play, and I decline the apology. Good day arrogant little kitten." Roland walked off, Blinx walked angrilly under the stairwell leading to the dormitories, he hit a bust of the CEO, it crumbled into pieces.

***Blinx's room 11:54**

Blinx sat on his bed, reliving the week so far. "Roland! Get your lazy backside up here!" Blinx still kept thinking "Good day arrogant little kitten." Roland was right, Blinx was acting like a kitten. "We'll keep trying" he started to think about his promise to Katherine "We'll find him" those three words kept ringing through his mind "we'll find him" he ran towards the door, burst through and started sprinting down the corridor, he ran faster and faster. He got to the portal room, Jimmy's Skinnies and the Wild Cats stood in the too, along with the operator and the CEO " what's going on?" Asked Blinx

"Bad news."

"What is going on?"

"The mission has been cancelled"

"WHEN WAS I SUPPOSED TO BE TOLD?!"

"Doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter? Kevin, a fellow time sweeper, or is it promises? Because that's what I did. I promised his supposed to be wife that I would rescue them."

"Calm down."

"Don't you think that time sweepers are important, or do you think we are disposable?"

"Okay, everyone go, you all have things to do, shopping, life, that kind of things." everyone started to leave

"Operator, We need to talk."

_**Mission cancelled and Blinx can't believe it, things start getting sketchy between Blinx and Katherine, will Kevin ever be rescued, if so, will he find out? Find out in ch5.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch5, More secrets, more stupid ideas and more Blinx! What's not to like?**_

***out side Katherine's room 3:30 pm**

Blinx knocked on Katherine's door, she opened the door. "Katherine, we have a problem. A big problem." Blinx walked inside, he sat on her bed "our mission has been cancelled, the reason has been withheld" Katherine gasped, Blinx put his face in his hands "I've failed, I've always faiiled ever since the big crystal crisis occured."

"Lies."

"Roland's right. I AM an arrogant little kitten."

"Lies."

"I'm surprised I haven't been sacked, I'm such a pillock."

"Blinx, listen to me. You haven't always failed, you're not an arrogant kitten, and for one thing, you're not a pillock, true you're an utter ass from time to time, but that's because otherwise, those you're protecting in the process will think you're an idiot for not trying to try, just try to watch your mouth. That slips from time to time. As Blink 182 once said: If we're f****d up, you're to blame."

"Kath, I'm 23, not 15. I don't need song lyrics to boost self-esteem"

"Karaoke is in 21 days. Show your emotions there, everyone listens there"

"I'll keep that in mind. I've to go."

"What do you mean it's only 5:50?!"

"Exactly, see you later Katherine." Blinx walked out the door

***Jimmy's shop 6:00pm**

"Hey Blinx, what do you need?"

"Hey Jimmy, I need a black set, a white set, a sewing kit and an advanced stencil set, with a blue pen to go with it."

"Wow!" Jimmy said as he was grabbing the stuff. "Why do you need these items?"

"I'll have to kill you if you know." Jimmy and Blinx paused and stared, then started laughing

"Haha, Blinx. Tell ya what, just 'cause you made me laugh, I'll give you these on the house."Jimmy said while he still giggled

"You're the best Jimmy." Blinx walked off, he had a content smile on his face.

_**There's chapter 5 Jimmy laughed, Blinx bought stuff and had a content smile on his face . Why? You might find out in chapter 6, VI, however you write it **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's chapter 6, Blinx and friends belong to their respective owners (Artoon,Microsoft, etc.) **_

Ch 6: Sod's law

***Inside Blinx's room 7:00 pm**

Blinx was looking through the stencils, hoping to find a flame stencil. He finished looking, checking every stencil, no flame stencils were in there "for five minutes, why is there no flame stencils. I'll have to go in a plain black set."

*** inside Katherine's room 3:00 am**

Katherine was just lying awake, sleep was hopeless. She noticed shadows of feet underneth her door, they stopped, then continued walking she was confused and uneasy at what she saw

***portal room 3:14 **

A sweeper in a black set was about to walk in a portal, the lights came on, reveiling Blinx's face. Katherine was at the light switch "go to bed Blinx."

"Kevin is still missing, I WILL find him"

"It's not about the rescue, not for you. It's about revenge for what happened to Sketx"

"Murder doesn't just happen."

"Sketx died trying to save the Black Fires"

"You don't know how much it hurts when you say his name, neither do you know how much it hurts to think that Kevin has suffered the same fate."

"You're right I don't know, but you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I promised, to find him, that's what I'll do."

"Don't do it, you could get killed like Sketx, just trying to fulfill a promise they know they can't do."

"Whether you like it or not, I WILL find him"

"Whether you like it or not, I WILL tell the CEO."

"Fine, I'll go to bed."

***Blinx's room 3:40**

Blinx walked in, looked at the floor, a flame stencil lay on the floor Blinx stared shocked, the placed his hand on his face "why? Why are you doing this to me"

"It's not me, it's Murphy."

"Murphy?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Murphy's law."

"IN ENGLISH."

"Sod's law"

"Right, I should've known."Blinx looked confused "who are you?"

"You know, I have no idea."

"But-"

"I'm a part of your subconscious, trying to call for help."

"Screw this."

"What are you going to do? Get a brain scan"

"Yes, I'll do it tomorrow."

"Dammit, now Sod's law is taking affect on me, Dammit Blinx!"

"Relax, now shut up forever so this never happens again"

_**Sod's law is something even Blinx falls victim of. Toast landing butter side down is another example of Sod's law**_

_**P.S. I'm British, so Sod's law is what we say. Others say Murphy's law. But eitherway's a legitimate phrase to use.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7, school memories

*** time factory 8 years prior**

Blinx stood eagerly in front of the time factory gate. When he stepped in, he noticed other potential time sweepers walking inside the front doors, he thought he best do the same, otherwise, he would miss his opportunity to become a time sweeper. A feline ran into him, they both fell over "Hey!" The feline yelled annoyed "why'd you do that, what are you? A doofus?" He spoke like an American

"What do you mean? You're the pillock who ran into me." Blinx was English.

"You better not mean that." He said walking over to Blinx menacingly.

"Okay then" Blinx replied, unintimdated "how far have you traveled?"

"Um... I don't know, but it only took 3 hours to get here"

"Right. I've travelled across the pond, through your home country and it took 3 days." The feline looked surprised "show at least a scrap of respect"

***time factory sweeper gym**

**ch7**

"Class, this lesson is all about sweepers." The trainer pulled out a time sweeper "This is a TS-X7, this is the most extreme sweeper yet." The class stared eagerly "this sweeper cost no less than 12,000 factory credits" the feline that ran into Blinx earlier sneered at him, he was Roland, only, a lot less smug, yet still had the biggest ego of all.

***time factory cantine**

Blinx sat alone at a table, two cats sat around him, they were Katherine and Kevin. Katherine spoke "hey!"

"Hey."

"I'm Katherine, and he's Kevin"

Kevin greeted Blinx "hello."

"Blinx, pleased to meet you."

Katherine turned as she noticed Blinx was staring at Roland "he's a real pillock."

"British?"

"Umm... slightly, Isles of Scilly."

''Beautiful place, I have familly down there."

"Where were you from?"

"Wiltshire."

"Goodness me! That's about 200 miles!"

"Where's Kevin from?"

"Isle of man."

"Oh right, are you a fan of the TT?"

"Ish." Kevin replied

"How about you Katherine?"

"Ish." A time sweeper walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him, his clothes were black, on his sleeves and side of trousers were blue flames. This was Sketx, or, the striped shadow. He walked over to Blinx

"S'up Blinx?" He said quietly

"Oh, Sketx." Blinx forced a faked smile "How nice to see you again."

"Likewise."

"Propper Time sweeper?"

"Oh, yeah." Sketx grasped his emblem for his team "Stripped Incidents, each of us have a different team name." He let go "I'm the Striped Shadow. 'Cause that's what I like."

"Fair enough."

"Next year you choose your team. Then three years later. You're an actual time sweeper"

"Sweet."

"Innit?" Other sweepers walked in, with different colours, but the same flames Sketx walked to them. Blinx picked up his camera, and took a picture. His first photo.

***present day**

Blinx smiled at the photo as he held it, he turned it, it read 'Sketx's gang. Yr1.', he put in the box and picked up the second one. This one read 'Blinx'ed, Yr2'

***7 years ago, one hour prior to the photo**

Blinx was in the corridor, following the operator (although that wasn't his rank yet, he was still a clerk.) "Here, between Katherine's, and Kevin's room."

"Cheers mate." Blinx said as he went in, to his surprise his neighbors, Katherine and Kevin. "Hey guys. S'up?"

"Blinx, we need to ask you something. You know the teams are being put together?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be in your team"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"What are friends for?"

"Stuff."

"Including this stuff." Blinx walked to his bed. Nothing is how I imagine. Nothing."

"Kevin, can you leave a moment."

"Sure Kath." Kevin walked out

"So Blinx, what's your relationship status?"

"You love me don't you?"

"Umm..." Katherine tried to mask it untill he least expected it, but she couldn't lie. "Yeah. I want you, I need you, without you, nothing is worth living for."

***outside Blinx's room, Kevin's POV**

Dammit. She's fallen for Blinx, at least she COULD tell him, I can't tell her how I feel, I was about to. When we were alone. But I can't now. I can never tell her. Blinx IS right, nothing is as it seems.

***Inside Blinx's room Katherine's POV**

Damn. I just told Blinx everything. I wonder if it's mutual. Oh dear, I'm sweating. "WHY AM I SWEATING!?" Damn. Blinx now thinks I'm wierd. Daaaaaaammiiiiiiiiiit!

***default POV**

"Because you're scared." Blinx replied, with a cool head.

"Do-do you love me back?."

"Twice as much as how good you kiss." He approached Katherine, she started blushing. "Katherine." Blinx kissed Katherine, she hesitated, then kissed back. They broke the kiss. "your kiss..." he paused "is murderous, I love it"

*** thirty seconds prior to the photo**

Blinx held the camera selfie style, Kevin and Katherine huddled to get into focus, Kevin smiled and winked. Katherine held her lips in a kissing position. He took the photo.

*** present day**

Blinx picked up another photo 'the band yr3'

***6 years ago**

Blinx's team is over, no hard feelings by anyone, they all hang out constantly. Blinx made a band, only doing covers. The photo was taken by Katherine during the band's performance.

***present day**

"Those were good days" Blinx said softly, he put the picture in the box and put the box under the bed.

_**Dang that's a long chapter. I enjoyed doing it though. And it could be useful for future chapters, but untill next time. See ya!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8, mystery

***time factory cantine 7:41**

Blinx was finishing his breakfast. This was just a normal morning for him. When he walked out, he noticed strange writing on the wall.

***time factory corridor 7:42**

The CEO was thinking as he looked at the writing. The operator looked at it with a disgusted face. It read 'the striped shadow has returned.(ch7) Expect an old friend'. "What do you think Blinx?"

"This is strange."

"Captain state-the-obvious." The operator said

"No, listen. Sketx is dead, right?"

"Yeah"

"What was his nickname?"

"Oh god, you're right."

"Like hell I am."

"It's strange how Blinx brought up Sketx's nickname before anyone else" Roland said as he walked up to them

"What's up with that?" The operator said

"Sketx IS my bother." Blinx said

"Maybe he's alive... or maybe it's you, sneaking out at night, breaking rules. All under the name of your brother."

***Blinx's POV**

Damn. Roland suspects the truth. No one must know, it's safer that way. Why is everyone looking at me? Oh, right, the counter argument "hang on, in the same logic it could also be you."

***default POV**

"What?" Everyone else said

"Only one way to find out. Forensics."

"No one has the capability to do that"

"Okay. I've got nothing else."

***outside Katherine's room, midnight**

A time sweeper walked past in a black set with blue flames (CH7), but stopped, walked to the door. And stood there for a few seconds

***inside Katherine's room**

Katherine was sleeping restlessly, constantly stirring around, she woke. Looked at the door, and noticed the shadows of feet from under her door, they disappeared. Katherine got back to trying to sleep.

***the next day. Time factory corridor**

Time sweepers gathered around a certain spot, Blinx wrestled his way into the middle. To his surprise it was Roland and Mannon ( a member of Blinx's team) fighting. Mannon was losing. Blinx walked up to them, made Mannon walk away and pushed Roland to the floor "Roland, you better watch it now, I won't hold back anymore. You've managed to pick a fight with one two many of MY people. Show some respect to others." Blinx walked away

"Of course" Blinx stopped "that's what you do. Run, can't you fight me like a real hero would?"

"Next time." Blinx walked off.

***inside Katherine's room, midnight**

Someone knock on the door, she answered it, a time sweeper stood in a black set with blue flames (ch7) she tried to scream, but the sweeper put his finger on her lips "shhh. I just want to talk. Am I allowed in?"

"Okay. But you're lucky I'm letting you in"

_**Told you so. Ch 7 is useful. And will still be. See ya next time!**_

_**P.s. I couldn't find a way of continuing this chapter without switching topics, sorry.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**It's time for chapter 9, who is the sweeper in the black clothes? Is he linked to the striped shadow? If so, how? Questions will be answered.**_

Ch 9

***inside Katherine's room midnight**

"Remove your hood." Katherine said in a straight voice, she turned around, and stared with her mouth open, it was Blinx. "Are you kidding me?"

"No"

"Are you actually-?"

"Yes"

"Surprising."

"Even more so when you find out what I actually do."

"Maybe you can do more than what you really do."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"One way to find out"

***8:47 am**

Clothes were layed everywhere. Katherine got up off her bed. "Blinx, are you awake?"

"I'm not getting up yet." Blinx said sternly

"Is it that?" Katherine replied "or do just want round 2?" Katherine added in a flirty tone

"I-I'll go for round 2"

***time factory cantine 1:12pm**

Blinx and Katherine sat down for lunch, their hair was in a mess. Blinx's team was also at the table "I think they've been at it" Mannon whispered to Arthur.

"What do you mean by 'at it'?" Mannon gave a dissapointed look. "Ugh! That's disgusting!"

"Shhhhhhh!" Mannon didn't want Blinx to listen to their conversation

"Sorry."

***time factory portal room, midnight**

Blinx walked in with his black set on. The operator was still in the control room, monitering everything. He turned a blind eye to Blinx, Blinx walked through the portal. Supposidly unnoticed.

*** the ice coves, midnight**

Blinx was searching through the ice coves. Something made a noise behind him, he around, it was the operator "what the hell! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Shouldn't you still be in bed? There's still three hours before you should be in here,"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, will never do it again, that sort of stuff, but I don't get enough sleep as it is."

"Still not your shift."

"No, but. Uh."

"Go to bed."

"FINE!"

_**Lol, Blinx got told! Same story as last time, what will happen next, yadda yadda yadda. See ya next time**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**"Lets do this, babies!" As Muscle man from regular show would say. And I would say it too. Chapter 10! This is the most epic milestone since descovering... Air. What's more this is going to be the longest chapter yet, so fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride!**_

***time factory cantine 8:14**

Blinx's team sat impatiently as Blinx didn't turn up. "God sake Blinx, how long does it take to get out of bed"

***outside Katherine's room**

Blinx knocked on the door, Katherine opened up, she looked tired "hey Blinx, come in." Katherine shuffled instead of walked in, he smelt alcohol, he looked on the bedside table, a bottle, he picked it up, such odor alcohol was overwhelming, half of the liquid was still in the bottle, he looked at the label, it was whiskey, strong whiskey at that.

"How long ago have you drunk this?" Blinx said as he turned to Katherine, she walked up to him and took the bottle.

"I have a glass every now and then."

"Oh really? Then why have you never drunk whiskey in front of me?"

"I have a glass when I'm depressed."

"And how much is a glass?"

"About a third of a litre."

"Okay, listen. Alcoholism is never an answer, It's a depressant, your body becomes less able to manage tasks. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah." Katherine was about to be sick, but stopped herself

"Look, a third of a litre is about, oh god, quite a bit of alcohol."

"Blinx. I feel sick."

***infirmary 8:16**

"Katherine's lucky to survive." The doctor said shocked. "After pumping out the alcohol, she only had ten units going through her system, which is still quite a bit, she'll be unconcious for about a week or two."

"It's always the ones you love." Blinx said under his breath.

***midday**

Blinx's team stood around Katherine's bed, Blinx started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I made a promise to Katherine, I will fulfill it." He walked out, he fiddled with his watch, he called the operator

"Operator here!"

"It's Blinx, meet me in the portal room pronto."

"Okay then."

***portal room 12:12pm**

"Open the ice coves portal"

"What!?"

"Open the portal"

"Are you nuts!?"

"Maybe so, but a deal's a deal"

"Okay then..."

***1:00pm**

The operator opened the portal, the CEO walked up to him "what are you doing?"

"He blackmailed me." Blinx ran through the portal

"Oh no he doesn't!"

***Katherine's POV/dream**

I've woken up, in a cube, the walls are mirrors. "Welcome to your alcohol induced coma, for the next fortnight, you will be forced to watch yourself relive the melancholy part of your life." said a male voice.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll pull the plug."

"Okay, okay, just start it."

"Lets start with the recent one. How you got here in the first place." The walls played a third person view of earlier on in the morning

"I can't believe myself, Kevin's missing, and I'm cheating on him, it's almost as if I never want him to come back, that's a lie, it has to be a lie, but is it a lie?" The narration of Katherine's past self thoughts the walls shown her grab the bottle of whiskey."bottoms up." She started drinking

"No no no no. Why did I do that? That's not me!"

"Oh really?" The voice replied "maybe this isn't you too?" The walls shown another memory

"What?! No! Don't show me this one! Please! I beg you!"

***infirmary**

The heart rate plummeted. "Doc! Doc! Get in here!" Yelled Mannon, the doctor ran in.

***Katherine's dream**

Katherine was laying there on the floor, struggling for breath. "S-s-s-o-r-r-y. S-o-r-r-y." Katherine tried to say

"Last warning" replied the voice

***infirmary**

The heart rate returned to normal. "What!?" The doctor and Mannon said in unison.

***Katherine's dream**

"So let me clear my head, if I refuse to watch, I die."

"Yes"

"Will I survive anyway?"

"I believe so"

"So why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to understand who you really are. And prevent this happening again. Got it?"

"I guess."

"Good, onwards"

***portal room 1:14**

Blinx walked back through the portal to find the CEO standing in the portal room, with security, including Roland "busted" Roland said quickly. The security took Blinx away.

***Katherine's dream**

"What the hell have I become?"

"You think that's bad. Wait untill the next one plays" the walls shown Sketx's funeral, the sweepers were carrying the coffin down the corridor, Katherine stayed in her room for the day."Kath, are you coming?" Blinx asked

"No."

"Are you sure you're not-"

"I SAID NO!" She slammed the door in Blinx's face. Katherine walked to her bed and started crying.

"Wow." Katherine said as she watched with wonder "I do have problems."

"That's only the beginning of what's to come"

***detention centre**

"Guys, please, just give me one more chance!" Blinx said as he was put in the cell Roland stood out side it, Blinx kicked the iron bars "WHY AM I SO STUPID?!WHY? WHAT DID I DO?! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

" Because you take friends more seriously than work and rules" Roland replied

"You're probably still delusional for that punch"

"Oh, so you're turning hostile?"

"I'm not just turning hostile, I'm turning emotional." Blinx said as he started to cry, he got into his bed, and he just wept.

***infirmary 2:00**

The guards arrived and the rest of Blinx's group noticed "what's up?" Mannon asked

"Blinx is in detention"

***detention centre 2:45**

The guard walked up to Roland "how is he?"

"Loopy, really loopy." Roland CEO appeared.

"Let me in" the CEO insisted. He walked in to the cell as it opened. "Blinx? Is that you?" Blinx rolled over, so he wouldn't face him "why are you so much of a rebel?" Blinx didn't answer. "You were never like this, what happened to you?"

"Oh, right, what happened to me?" Blinx hopped out of bed "what happened to you?! Kevin is missing and all you care about is-is. I can't even look at you anymore!" Blinx turned away

"Check him." Gaurds walked in and started to look through Blinx's pockets, he tried to struggle free, but the guards were overwhelming. One pulled out a bottle of pills

"What are these?"

"Stims, and judging by the way that Blinx is looking, he's taken about a mouthful"

"More than that, go higher!" Blinx yelled

"Quiet stim junkie. The consumption of stims is going to add to the period that you're stuck here."

_**Blinx got busted! And with stims that's a double whammy! Katherine's in a coma. And the CEO is unhappy, see ya next time!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ch 11, four chapters after seven.**_

_**Some people need to realize soon,**_

_**Blinx and friends belong to Artoon.**_

_**Boom!**_

***detention centre 1:30 pm**

"Lunch time, stim-ey." That was what the guards kept calling Blinx ever since he was caught being in possession of stims. Blinx walked up to the food placed in the cell.

"Good." Blinx started eating. "I'm hungry, hungry for freedom."

"Not yet, there's still a week left."

"A week trying to let me go?"

"Hehehe, hahahaha!" The guard started laughing "oh so classic!" He said while he was still giggling "no." He said with a straight face.

"Damn, thought that would work this time." Blinx finished his meal " why can't you lot cook a decent meal?"

"What's wrong with gammon sandwiches?"

" Too salty, and the bread's cold, personality clash. Not just that, don't the cooks know how to cook up a nice home meal, like fish 'n' chips, bangers and mash, or even a hearty stew? Nothin' beats havin' a nice stew." The guard cringed a little. "With pork, no, beef, no, lamb, lamb! Lamb stew, with spuds, big boiled spuds. With carrots, onions and dumplings" the guard looked more disgusted than intrigued "nothing beats nice big dumplings, and for dessert, a nice hot apple crumble, mmm, and custard, yum."

"I think you've finally cracked! You're insane!"

"Cracked? Speaking of which, a lovely tasting omelette, with little bits of ham inside."

"That actually sounds delicious. I'll put that through to the cooks"

"Thank you, finally!"

"As soon as those stims get out of your brain, you should get side effects in just about, now" Blinx screamed and fell to the floor.

"Ahh! My head, it's being hit by a sledgehammer!"

"Serves you right!"

"Ahh god! Will this pain go away?!"

"In three days"

"Three days?! Are you out of your mind?! Who even thought of this?!"

"You did."

"Now isn't the time for pointing fingers, my head is pounding against my own skull!"

"Impossi-"

"God! The pain!"

***Blinx's POV**

I'm sat in a lounge chair in the beach, Katherine is here with me, she walks up to me "you don't know how your brain works, you can just leave your body in the cell, and have your conscience focusing on us"

"The pain. It hurts so much." Katherine sat on my legs, and put her hand on my face. "Ahh!"

***default POV**

"Oh! Ahh! Ahyahyah! Oh!" Blinx was on the floor, shifting his body position as he screamed "Ahhhhhhh! God! Ahhh!"

***Blinx's POV**

"Blinx, do as I say, ignore the pain, the CEO is in the room, repeat what I say, 'CEO'"

***Default**

"CEO, CEO, Ahh!"

***Blinx's**

"I'm sorry for all crimes I've committed."

***default**

"What I've done is unforgivable, Oh!" Blinx was still screaming in agony "If you can't forgive me, I understand, but I need you, I NEED YOU! And you need me."

***Blinx's POV**

"I love you" I said as I was still trying to cope.

"Don't rely on me completely, I am a part of your subconscious mind you should never talk about, not even to your team mates, I appear when the real Katherine isn't about. I'm only visible to you" my pain is hardly noticeable "well done, you've finally separated your mind from your body. Your pain is gone, untill you return to normal life. Which should be now."

***default POV**

Blinx got up, to his surprise the CEO was standing there, in front of the bars "impressive. But it's still not enough, serve your time." The CEO walked away. Blinx walked back to his bed. He sat on it, then laid on it. He started to cry in the pain. Katherine walked up to him

"The pain is beyond bearable."

"Ya think."

"It will go away, wounds heal."

"But criminal records don't"

"But you shouldn't have-"

"IF WE'RE F****D UP, YOU'RE TO BLAME!" The guard flinched by Blinx's sudden outburst.

"Blaming education?"

"If schools provided reason to certain things, such as criminal offences, more than teaching us how to answer exams, less crimes would be committed. And if crimes occur, if the rehabilitation was sufficient, and we are able to forgive, then wounds do heal, but in the current society, just by looking if there is at least one offence, even if you were only ten at the time, or it doesn't apply, you don't get the job, if you have a psychological condition, no one is there to stop or help through certain things, even if it's a daily task that is tedious, people still need help, if you're just awkward, no one is there to put you in your place."

"Wow, that is actually relatable."

"Impressive stim-ey, but it's still not enough." The guard said in reply to Blinx's statement."

*** infirmary 2:00 pm**

Katherine's eyes opened, then she squinted."oh dear, where am I?"

"Thank god you're awake." Mannon suddenly stuttered. "Blinx is in detention."

"Detention? What for?"

"Unauthorized entry through portals, possession of stims, being a total jack ass, just Blinx things. I suppose."

"Oh dear. I need to get over there." She got up, but fell back into bed "once I can walk."

_**Ch11 is over, Blinx is now out of the influence and Katherine's now sober. For more Blinx and his friends, play the games, or at least read the next chapter. But untill then it's goodbye from Blinx "goodbye" and it's good bye from me, good bye ( pointless the game show theme).**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter twelve, not much to say,**_

_**When sweeper greated sweeper with a neighbourly hey,**_

_**In the factory, rooms were roomed,**_

_**The floors were all floored,**_

_**And portals were opened daily, twice daily when there was more. (Sorry, cat in the hat movie reference. Dr seuss was a real poet. So much so, every book he made was an epic poem [large sized poem] the film was pretty cool.)**_

***detention centre 4:30**

Blinx layed on the floor, the headache was gone, just. He was well fed, just. And he learnt his lesson, just. Katherine walked to the observation room. "Is he alright?" Katherine asked

"Just."

"I have to see him." The door opened, Katherine walked into the room with the cell. "Blinx?"

"Don't listen to her Blinx" the other Katherine said

"Blinx is busy trying to-" Blinx was inturrupted

"To what?" Katherine asked

"Umm."

"Can we talk?"

"Umm."

"Surely you should talk to your ex." Blinx ran up to the bars.

"Is it you? Is it really you?"

"Yes."

"You should leave, not just here, but everything to do with me, I'm a real mess."

"I fell in love with a mess."

"The mess was a teenager."

"In what way have you changed?"

"Umm..."

"I rest my case." Katherine walked out and the operator walked in . He walked in the cell

"Sorry it had to come to this."

"You have cuffs, give 'em to me" the operator passed the cuffs to him

***detention centre watch room**

The staff monitored the equipment as the CEO watched the screen "I liked you operator, you were respectable, but now you're hiding something, what is it?"

"I don't know" blinx cuffed him to the bars

"Should we fetch him out?" One of the staff asked

"No, not yet, we need to see how strong blinx really is."

***detention centre**

"What is your secret?"

"I told you, I don't know what you're on about." Blinx punched him round the face, not hard enough to shatter his jaw, but hard enough to make him cry out in pain.

"What is your secret"

"There isn't one!" Blinx walked up to him, his claws stuck out

"Last time, what is your secret." Blind put his claws on the operator's cheek

"There. Isn't. One." Blinx dug his claws into the operator's cheek, it pierced his skin, Blinx pulled his claws down the operator's cheek.

***watching room.**

"Pull him out!" The CEO demanded.

***detention centre**

The guards ran in, one pulled Blinx away, the other uncuffed the operator, the guard threw Blinx on the bed. The guards walked out the cell and closed the door. The CEO walked in. "Blinx, let's do a deal, if you tell me how you got away with using the portal, you can go and continue your mission."

"Hmm. Fine. I bribed the operator, if he let's me through, I don't tell, but since he turned against his word, I tell."

"Deal's a deal. Let him out." The cell opened and Blinx walked out, the CEO handed him his sweeper. "You know what you've got to do, do whatever it takes." Blinx ran out the detention centre, and kept running.

_**He should be here,**_

_**He should be about,**_

_**He should be here while you mother is out. See ya later!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**It's half term, which means I should give my self a challenge:**_

_**5chapters in a week;**_

_**They all need to be pretty relevant;**_

_**And I have to post all 5 chapters on line.**_

_**So sit back and enjoy chapter 13**_

***deep in the ice coves**

Blinx is walking cautiously, like a spy. Sweeper in hand, he was ready for anything. He saw a flickering light, he followed it. He couldn't believe what he saw.

People, and lots of them.

They all dressed in black, walked like a trained time sweeper and on their backs were... sweepers. Someone popped up from behind Blinx and gagged him, he blacked out.

When he awoke, he was tied to the ceiling, next to him was another person, they looked familiar, but weren't in proper visual range. They hung high over the other sweepers. "Finally found me then!" The sweeper spoke, his voice is one like... Kevin's.

"Kevin?"

"Blinx! Old buddy old pal, how you hanging?"

"I sure hope that's pun intended."

"Look, down there!" There were 2 sweepers, one had their head lowered, as the other put their sweeper up to his head and fired, the sweeper laid on the floor, dead.

"What the...?"

"Razor blades, small, sharp and, if fired, deadly, they all have poison in them, well, most of them at least"

"Hey, hey time sweepers!" A member of the TomTom gang hung on another rope "I'm Cino."

"Blinx, and this is Kevin."

"S'up?"

"D'ya know what goes into the poison? It's blood, one portion of TomTom, to two portions of sweeper blood, the sweeper blood is to slow down the effects." Cino wrestled around in his pockets "here, catch." Cino tried to throw, Blinx caught it. "Pause

grenades, throw 'em, and time is paused." Blinx put this trinket in his pocket

"I'll keep a hold of them."

"A word of warning, it also creates an explosion after the effect has passed, and this place is rigged with bombs. Use it, and run."

"Hey you lot" said a sweeper. "Quit 'hanging around' hahaha, I crack myself up!"

"You guys need to use it properly, like a TomTom would. Time it right."

***some when around dawn**

Blinx and Kevin wrestled around. Unknoting. "I've got it!" Kevin yelled, one of the guards walked out.

"Hey!" They began to be surrounded by other sweepers, holding their sweepers at them, eager to fire.

"Ready?" Blinx asked holding a grenade

"3,2,1, GO!" They fell just as Blinx's grenade hit the floor, they dodged blades that were inches away, they hit the floor, Blinx started to drag Kevin. He got on his feet, and also ran. The effect wore off and the building started to collapse.

"That's it! You did it!" Cino said like a madman. The ceiling above him crumbled as he swang back and forth. He fell like a brick.

As Blinx and Kevin ran, the sweepers that they ran past started shooting, one hit Blinx, he slowly began to slow down. They made it into the portal, and it closed.

***Time factory, dawn**

The crowd cheered as Blinx and Kevin walked out the portal. Kevin walked into the crowd and they kept cheering, Blinx swung his hands in the air triumphantly. Then he fell down, as if he was shot

_**Dum dum DUMMMMMMM!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**13 days until karaoke, and Kevin's back, yay! Or boo. As Kevin finds out a little secret.**_

"The good news is the poison has a slower effect, but the bad news is, the poison is spreading, you've already been dosed the antidote." The doctor said, Blinx laid on his stomach, as the blade was in his back. The doctor pulled string through the blade.

"Ahh!" Blinx exclaimed. The doctor put some wood in between his jaws, so Blinx could bite down on it. The doctor pulled the blade out, the muffled exclaims of Blinx could be heard from the gates.

"It will sting for about a month." Blinx tried to touch it, the doc slapped his hand away "don't touch."

***Katherine's room 4:03 pm**

Kevin knocked on the door, Katherine opened it. "Kevin?" She kept on him, she had a slight stench of alcohol.

"Miss me?" He replied as Katherine kept squeezing him. Blinx walked past.

"We need to tell the CEO about what happened."

"Oh, but I thought-"

"On the double."

"Fine"

***CEO's office**

"...so, in essence, we think the Black Fires are behind this incident"

"Hmm. Seems like another major accident has happened"

"What a surprise" Kevin said mockingly

"What do you mean?"

"We have had 3 major incidents in, what is it now? 12 years. I mean to say you're getting crap at your job."

"Maybe you're right. I am getting old, we need a new CEO."

"But how do we decide?" Blinx asked "the operator is acting suspicious, Katherine's been drunk beyond belief,-"

"What?" Kevin interrupted

" I've been in detention, Kevin's gone missing for 3 weeks, Roland's a jack ass, and Jimmy said himself 'I can't cope with running two shops, let alone the entire factory.', team NicoJi have been on a mission for 3 months, Sketx is dead, we can't trust anyone!"

"We can trust you to keep track of numbers." Kevin said sarcasticly.

"Enough, both of you, I'll think about it"

***Katherine's room 5:00pm**

Kevin knocked again, Katherine opened the door. "Hey Kath."

"Hi."

"So, can I come in?"

"Depends, do you still care about me?"

"Of course."

"Come in then." As Kevin walked in, he noticed a bottle of what looked like gin hiding behind a chest of draws. He slowly picked it up.

"So it's true."

"Look, I can explain."

"Explain what? Explain why you're trying to hide your gin? Or explain why you've been drunk beyond belief. Oh wait, I got it, explain why you didn't try to rescue me sooner?"

"We spent over 8 consecutive days looking for you, it got cancelled within 2 days. But Blinx continued nonetheless. He was caught, thrown in detention, and was allowed to continue, he worked non stop to save your ass."

"And the two weeks before?"

"I sat at the portals everyday, 9to5."

"Can I ask a question?"

" Sure."

"How has Blinx stayed persistent?"

"We made promises."

"Let me guess, he finds me in return for you commiting adultery."

"What? No!"

"Kath, can a borrow a couple of credits, I'm a bit..." Blinx said when he walked into the room. He stopped, it was getting awkward.

"This on top?! He spends your money, and you two commit adultery?!"

"No!"

"In her defence,-"

"Quiet you."

"So what is it for? A 'thank you'?"

"In her defence, I did say that she never needed to do that."

"Yeah, and I'm a TomTom" Kevin retorted. "I can't take this right now." Kevin walked out "see you tomorrow."

"busted."

_**There we are! Secrets revealed. With an unhappy result.**_

_**Blinx and friends are artoon's property.**_


End file.
